


The Orchard

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: Malcolm was so confused back then. He’d thought the first sign of physical affection meant he was wanted. He’d been that lonely–that starved for connection. He hadn’t realized that the connection he craved–one that filled and renewed all of his damaged, broken parts–he’d been building it all along. He hadn’t known that then but Dani had.Malcolm confronts the past by reaffirming his commitment to Dani and the future.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright / Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Orchard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838086) by [morningssofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold). 



“Hey Daddy?” Zahra called from somewhere in the house. As usual, Malcolm could hear his four year old daughter before he could see her. He looked up to see her running toward him, her endless curls bouncing along with her. Zahra scrambled up next to him, tucking pink satin pajama pants clad legs underneath her. “How’d you and Mommy meet?”

Malcolm shifted from the psychology journal he’d been reading to face his little girl, unsurprised by Zahra’s seemingly random question as his sweetheart’s curiosity knew no bounds. 

Looking at Zahra was always akin to looking in a mirror. They had the same ice blue eyes except hers were always alight with the type of joy and mischief his never had, even at her age. 

“You know we met working with Grandpa,” Malcolm said playfully tugging at one of her chestnut toned curls–curls that were identical to his wife’s but had darkened over time to be the exact color as his own hair. 

Zahra laughed, scrunching her nose looking exactly like Malcolm when she did. “I know _that_ but how.”

Malcolm looked up as Dani entered the living room with their two year old son in her arms after getting him ready for bed. 

As always, Asa could be found curled up in the safety of Mommy’s embrace. Whenever the kids snuck into their bed, the next morning their son was guaranteed to be contentedly smushed underneath Dani’s chin. As much as he chided Dani for babying their son, Malcolm really wouldn’t have it any other way. 

From birth, his son knew love and affection from his mother in a way he–himself never did and Malcolm was endlessly grateful for it. He watched as Dani and Asa settled in an adjacent white leather loveseat next to the one he and Zahra sat on in their living room at their new home in Tarrytown.

Though they’d moved out of the apartment over a year ago, the house still felt new to all of them as his old apartment in Tribeca had been home for so long. It was where Malcolm proposed to Dani. It was where they’d started their family. That said, after their son was born, the idea of moving came to him more and more. He and Dani had always been about new beginnings and Asa had very much been one for them. A new house to make new memories with his new family.

Truthfully, Malcolm had never thought he’d leave Tribeca. After all, he’d always thought of the apartment as an extension of himself–his sanctuary. It was the one place he’d never needed to hide, it was _home_ –or so he thought. 

Home had never been the place with his weapons and his secrets. Home was with the beautiful Bronx cop who’d given him a life worth living and a place to truly rest his head–beside her. Home was Dani Powell-Bright. 

“Well, it all started when I moved back to the city. I’d spent the last 10 years living in Virginia, just outside of D.C. and I thought it was time to come home. Luckily, Grandpa let me come work with him and that’s when _it_ happened.” Malcolm said as Zahra looked up at him with rapt attention. Dani was even listening in between sips of tea. From the expression on her face, Malcolm could practically hear her thinking: _This oughta be good._

“What happened Daddy?” Zahra asked.

Malcolm gently brushed her curls out of her face. “My first day working with Grandpa, I saw this woman with boundless black curls and golden skin that seemed to glow from within. I was _stunned_. I’d never seen a walking Goddess before.” Malcolm ignored Dani’s snort before continuing. “I’ll never forget her first words to me: _‘Where’ve you been all my life_?’”

Dani choked on her tea. 

“You okay, Mommy?” Asa looked up at her, concern furrowing his little brow. Dani nodded, trying to clear the tea from her lungs. She brushed her fingers through her baby bear’s deep golden brown hair before smiling reassuringly. 

Asa looked at her long enough–his lovely heavily lashed pewter eyes the picture of seriousness–to be sure Mommy was in fact fine before returning his attention to the games on her phone. Her son was nothing if not her constant protector.

“ _Um…what?!_ ” Dani sputtered in utter disbelief, turning back to her husband who was very much enjoying this. She had been going along with Malcolm’s story because it was sweet albeit untrue, but this was a bridge too far. Where had _he_ been all her life? Was he serious?

“That’s so nice,” Zahra sighed dreamily.

Malcolm smiled indulgently, “I know, sweetheart. Mommy was quite the sweet talker. I honestly could not resist her.” 

“Bright, what?!” Dani remembered the day they met _very well_ and her first words to him were decidedly not that. In fact, she remembered accusing him of thinking like a killer not putting the moves on him. That was Edrisa’s job back in the day, not hers. Malcolm shot her a smug grin over Zahra’s head before continuing on as if she hadn’t spoken.

“While Mommy’s sweet words pierced my heart,” Malcolm with a grin over Dani’s loud scoff. He felt the murderous glare his wife was sending his way over Asa’s head but Malcolm didn’t care, he was on roll. “It was _only_ when I tackled her in the middle of the police station did I know the truth…”

“Why’d you tackle Mommy?” Zahra asked with raised brows, now looking very much like Dani.

“I was having a bad dream, it was all very unpleasant but when I collided with Mommy–”

“You knocked me on my butt.” Dani cut in, needing some way to counteract this web of lies her husband was spinning.

“I swept you off your feet.” Malcolm countered before dodging a decorative pillow Dani launched at his head. Zahra laughed at her parents’ shenanigans as Asa looked up curiously before returning to his game, finding he and his sister’s origin story completely uninteresting. “It was love at first sight and we lived happily ever after.”

“Ooh, like _Tangled_.” Zahra sighed as it sounded like her Daddy had randomly come into her Mommy’s life, whisking her away to a life of adventure just like in the movie.

Malcolm smirked, “Yes, Flynn Rider at your service.”

“ _No!_ ” Dani interrupted. She could admit that the way she and Malcolm met did feel fated in a lot of ways but a Disney Prince he was _not_ back then.

“I dunno Mommy. Daddy kinda looks like Flynn…” Zahra peered up at her father as Malcolm grinned down at her before grinning at Dani, knowing he kind of did.

“Honestly, baby, he reminds me more of Naveen–the frog version.” Dani narrowed her eyes at her husband, smirking before Malcolm sent a pillow _her_ way. She made a face at him as she snatched it out of the air. “Anyways, I’ll tell you the _real_ story of how we met. Daddy left some _key_ details out. Kids, your Daddy didn’t even like me back then.”

“ _What?!_ ” Zahra gasped and Asa looked up from his game. “Why?” 

There wasn’t a day that went by when Zahra didn’t see her Daddy wrap his arms around her Mommy while she fixed breakfast or when they watched movies together in the theater room. Daddy always had hugs and kisses for Mommy. Daddy not liking Mommy just didn’t make any sense and Mommy called the three of them her honey buns–what was not to like?

“But Mommy gives the best hugs” Zahra said matter of factly. How could her Daddy not like her Mommy after getting one of her hugs? Mommy always wrapped her up really tight–so tight Zahra always could hear her mother’s heartbeat. Moreover, her Mommy always smelled really good and her hugs meant nothing could ever go wrong.

“And Mommy’s pretty.” Asa chimed in from his spot on Dani’s lap, confusion evident in his silvery-brown eyes as he looked up at said pretty Mommy who smiled down at him as she carded her fingers through his dark golden brown hair.

“Mommy’s hugs are second to none and she’s beautiful.” Malcolm said quickly, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself against the scrutiny of his kids.

Dani sighed mournfully and Malcolm’s eyes narrowed. He was in for it. He could tell. “Kids…your father dated a woman who liked to sleep in _boxes_.”

“ _Dani!_ ” Malcolm’s voice went up several octaves as the kids gasped in horror. While he could admit he embellished the story of their meeting, he didn’t think Dani’s response would be to throw him under the bus–or run him over repeatedly with it. “Why would you tell them that?!”

“A…box?” Zahra asked Dani as her expression fell somewhere in between disbelief and disgust.

Dani shook her head sadly. “Baby, a box like your toy chest but smaller.”

“ _Ew_ …Daddy.” Zahra’s lip curled also like Dani’s as she turned to him, clearly unhappy that her father had not swept her mother off her feet like Flynn did Rapunzel. 

Malcolm shook his head. “My _baby_ , passing judgement on me…” Zahra shrugged, before turning her attention back to Dani.

“Daddy had _no_ loyalty to me back then.” Dani said sadly and Malcolm saw two separate versions of his decidedly _displeased_ face staring back at him. What started as an innocent story was becoming a nightmare–one he was starring in.

“Daddy!” Zahra exclaimed aghast as Malcolm glared at Dani who sipped her tea innocently.

“That’s not entirely true. I’ve always liked and been loyal to Mommy. Ace, buddy, help me out here.” Malcolm looked to his son, hoping for some backup.

“No.” Asa murmured distractedly, not even bothering to look back up from Dani’s phone. Malcolm was truly on his own.

“Kids…I gave him _everything_ , my entire heart…but it wasn’t enough.” Dani sighed dramatically as she stared off into the distance. Malcolm’s lips flattened into a tight line at his wife’s performance as she was so clearly hamming this up. “He wanted a… _box woman_.”

Malcolm looked down only to see Asa now staring at him accusatorially. His son was too young to fully understand the situation but Asa knew that Mommy was hurt and his son would be _the first_ to defend Dani. 

Malcolm sighed. He wondered if Dani was proud of herself. The kids had put him on trial for something that happened long before they’d even been thought of and she was the judge, jury and executioner. Going by the sparkle in Dani’s dark eyes, it was no question. She was _loving_ this.

“First of all–" Malcolm started as he needed to get this story back on track and himself out of a seat that was decidedly getting warmer by the second. He would _not_ let Dani get away with telling their kids her inherently biased version of the story.

“I was _so_ sad.” Dani cut him off. _Apparently he would_. “I thought how will I go on when my true love, loves another.” Malcolm rolled his eyes as Dani heaved yet another dramatic sigh.

“Don’t be sad, Mommy,” Asa said, reaching up and wrapping his little arms around Dani’s neck, before kissing her cheek. 

Dani cupped Asa’s little cheeks before giving him a kiss. “My baby bear–the only Bright man I can trust.”

“Wait a minute! If it wasn’t for _me_ –" Malcolm objected before Dani cut him off again. 

“I was _so_ lonely. Every night, I would open my window and cry out ‘Come back to me, Bright’ hoping my voice would carry in the wind and your father would know the truth…” her voice barely a whisper, clutching her chest like a Jane Austen heroine in need of a fainting couch.

“Are you done, Meryl?” Malcolm asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Dani was shamelessly milking this opportunity to turn the tables on him and he didn’t appreciate it. “No really. Take a bow, my love, you’ve earned it.”

His wife smiled angelically in response, blowing him a kiss. “And that’s how Mommy almost died of a broken heart. The end. Bedtime, love bugs.” Dani finished quickly, standing up as she situated Asa on her hip. Clearly content to let the kids think she was some sort of Ophelia to his Hamlet. While his life had been downright Shakespearian back then, _that_ certainly wasn’t the case. “Come on, Zahra.”

“ _What? No!_ Not bedtime,” Malcolm said, wrapping his arms around Zahra, preventing her from leaving. Zahra giggled as she plopped herself in his lap–never one to pass up an opportunity to stay up longer. Malcolm _refused_ to let Dani get the last word. “None of that happened.”

Zahra leaned back to look up at him, her multitude of soft chestnut curls nearly obscuring Malcolm’s face. “So you didn’t like a box woman?”

Dani smirked, waiting to see how her husband would weasel his way out of this one. 

“…I…did but…” Malcolm admitted slowly, realizing that his four year old had him cornered.

“Daddy! Didn’t you hear Mommy’s voice in the wind?” Zahra asked incredulously as Dani burst out laughing, loving that her little story had taken root. “You were her true love.”

“Your mother _is_ my true love but she was not pining over me.” 

“Oh but I was… _I thought_ –"

“Cut it out, Dani.” Malcolm looked at her sharply. His wife’s theatrics were wearing thin–not that she cared as she continued laughing at him. 

Malcolm always loved when Dani laughed–when she smiled–because when they’d met she so rarely did. Strangely enough, back then it was always him–and only him who could coax a smile out of her though unintentionally, just as he was unintentionally making her laugh now.

“Bedtime, baby. I think Daddy has entertained _all of us_ enough for one night.” Dani said once getting herself and her giggles under control, turning her attention back to Zahra. 

Her smile stretched as Malcolm glared at her over Zahra’s curly head, his brows furrowed. Malcolm looked so much like Asa when he got like this and Dani always found it adorable.

“M’kay,” Zahra scooted out of Malcolm’s lap before giving him a kiss, putting her hands on both sides of his cheeks. “No more box women, Daddy.” Zahra said sternly.

“Only Mommy!” Asa chimed in once again though rather sleepily as Dani set him on his feet to give Daddy his goodnight kisses. Dani grinned smugly, loving the fact that the kids had far more loyalty to her than they did to her husband. _As they should._

“It’s not like there’s a lot of these women around.” Malcolm said, rather helplessly, once again trying to defend himself as he mused his son’s hair after kissing the top of his head.

“Oh please. If there were, you’d attract every single one of them, box boy.” Malcolm opened his mouth to respond, no doubt offended by that name but Dani continued on before he could offer up some half-assed self-defense. “You forgot she pulled up to your apartment that time like a stalker.”

“I told you that in confidence!” Malcolm wondered just _how many_ times this bus would run over him tonight. Dani rolled her eyes.

Dani had taken a strangle hold over the story he was supposed to be telling, completely controlling the narrative and now Malcolm would have to spin it back in his favor and he knew exactly how to do it.

“Okay, I’ve got a new story,” Malcolm said suddenly, smiling victoriously when Zahra eased back into his lap and Dani and Asa sat back down. Asa’s little fist rubbed his eyes, a sure sign he was fighting off sleep. His wife sent him a look that told him she _would_ jump in again, if he said something she didn’t like. “Okay so, here’s the real real story because that story Mommy just told you–totally false–”

“Not totally.” Dani interjected as both of the kids turned their attention to her.

“Danika, you’ve had your turn.” Malcolm retorted as Dani narrowed her eyes at him. He mirrored her expression before continuing on. “You know when we took you guys apple picking this past fall?” he asked, harkening back to the time they took Zahra and Asa to a Harvest festival near the Catskill Mountains. 

The kids nodded as they remembered exactly what he was talking about.

It was something Malcolm had never done with his family growing up and as soon as he realized that he would be starting a family of his own, Malcolm wanted to give his kids as many happy memories as he could. 

He remembered holding Asa on his shoulders so his son could reach the highest apples and Zahra challenging Dani to a race. The two of them running through the endless rows of apple trees, their curls bouncing in rhythm as they returned red cheeked, breathless and giggling. Those are the memories Malcolm always wanted but never thought he could have. 

Despite all of this talk about box women, these are the things that truly mattered to him but it seemed that despite all of Dani’s teasing and her trolling, it seemed she had a legitimate grievance with him and Malcolm couldn’t understand why. Not after all this time. 

He and Dani had been married for four years now and they have two beautiful, brilliant kids to show for it. Their life together meant infinitely more to him than any momentary dalliance he had in the past.

“Well, you know the best apples are at the top of the tree, right? Well, that was Mommy. And truthfully, back then, I was a little scared to reach all the way to the top of the tree so I thought it would be easier to take an apple that had already fallen to the ground–one at the bottom.”

“But those are rotten, Daddy!” Zahra cut in, making a disgusted face as she turned around to face him.

Malcolm smiled down at his very astute little girl, kissing her forehead. “That’s right, sweetheart. And I had to learn that the hard way but once I did, I got on a ladder and picked the very best apple in the entire orchard–Mommy.”

This story seemed to have satisfied the kids as Zahra nodded her approval and Asa went back to looking disinterested–a sign Malcolm had done well. 

“Not bad, Daddy.” Dani said with a smirk, grudgingly giving him her approval. “Kinda wish I would’ve fallen from the tree and hit you in the head though.”

––––––––––––––––––

“You want me to read to you?” Malcolm asked as he tucked Asa into bed. 

When they first moved to Tarrytown, most of Asa’s baby things remained. After turning two a few months ago, they’d moved those things out. They’d replaced them with things he could use as he got older, including a dark Walnut big boy bed not unlike the one they had installed for Zahra.

Usually tucking Asa in was Dani’s job as Malcolm attended to Zahra but after the story exchange that happened downstairs, their son specifically requested him tonight. After Malcolm helped Asa brush his teeth, he watched his son scramble into bed in the little dinosaur pajamas that Lovey had gotten him.

Malcolm sat on the edge of the bed as he gently brushed his son’s golden brown hair off his forehead. As with Zahra, looking at Asa was very much like looking in a mirror. He and Asa shared the same features. The same wide smile and dimples. Their eyes crinkled in the same way when they laughed. Though Asa’s eyes were too gray to be brown and too brown to be gray–they were eyes that met directly in between he and Dani’s. Asa’s hair also met in between he and Dani’s. It was thick like his with only the slightest bit of wave inherited from her. Asa also was the best of them both.

Asa shook his head, “Why’d you make Mommy sad?”

“Ace,” Malcolm sighed as he scooted closer. He should’ve known Dani’s little story would be on his son’s mind. Asa was a highly sensitive child. He was like Malcolm in the way that they both felt things very deeply. They both had the uncanny ability to tune into other people’s emotions. The thought of Dani being sad clearly affected and disturbed their son. “Mommy and I were not like we are now. Things were different.”

Malcolm wracked his brain trying to think of a way to explain a _very_ complicated time to an almost three year old in a way that he’d understand. Asa’s big silvery-brown eyes filled with tears, signaling that Malcolm hadn’t done a very good job of it. “You left Mommy. Mommy was sad.”

Malcolm reached for his son, pulling Asa into his lap and holding him to his chest. Asa laid his ear over his father’s heartbeat the same way he used to as an infant.

Malcolm hated seeing his incredibly sweet boy cry, especially for a reason like this. The last thing he ever wanted was either of his kids worrying about him or Dani. He knew very well what it was like to have very adult worries as a child and he vowed that that would never happen to Asa nor Zahra. 

Malcolm also realized that without reassurance his son _would_ worry because that was who he was. 

Asa was nothing like the men who came before him. Men who perpetuated violence and trafficked in duplicity. His son was who was so gentle, soft spoken and warm hearted. Asa would worry because he wouldn’t want Mommy or Zahra to be sad if Daddy wasn’t around.

“Buddy, don’t cry.” Malcolm soothed as he gently wiped away Asa’s tears. Asa looked so much like Dani when he cried and as with his wife, Malcolm would do _anything_ to take his son’s hurt away. “If there’s one thing you _never_ have to worry about, it’s how much I love Mommy. I would _never_ leave her or you or Zahra.”

“You promise?” Asa asked with an earnestness that absolutely broke Malcolm’s heart.

Just then, Malcolm thought back to all of those times he did things that could’ve killed him. He thought back to how it felt not caring if it did. He could honestly say that he probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Asa and Zahra’s mother. 

Dani had given them life but she’d given _him_ life as well. Her _love_ for him was life-giving. Malcolm had no life back then–solving murders to feel alive, useful and with purpose. It was only Dani who’d given him reasons to keep going when all else became unbearable.

It was unfathomable how much it hurt that his son could pick up on _something_ that made him think otherwise.

Malcolm stood his son up in his lap so they could face each other. Pewter eyes imploring ice blue ones. “Asa, _my son_. I have nothing without the three of you. Daddy won’t _ever_ leave you, I promise.” He spoke slowly, making sure his son understood him completely. 

Also like Zahra, Asa was remarkably advanced for his age and Malcolm watched as the heaviness dissipated from eyes that should only sparkle–just like Dani’s.

Asa stared at his father for a long minute, letting those solemn words sink in before wrapping his little arms around Malcolm’s neck, holding his father in a vise grip. His little fingers tangled in Malcolm’s hair. “Love you, Daddy.”

Malcolm smiled, though his own heaviness hadn’t dissipated at all instead choosing to settle as he wrapped his arms around his tiny son, kissing his cheek. “Love you more, kiddo.”

––––––––––––––––

After staying with Asa until he fell asleep, Malcolm joined Dani in the kitchen. He watched as she rinsed out her tea mug before placing it back in the cabinet. 

“What?” Dani asked softly, reaching for him. She realized that she and the kids put Malcolm through the wringer earlier but something was off. Malcolm had that far away look in his eyes that never failed to worry her.

“Apparently, our son is under the impression that I left you and made you sad.” Malcolm replied, still looking as if he were a million miles away. 

Dani had watched from the doorway of Asa’s room as Malcolm held their son, rubbing his back until he drifted off. That was usually what he saved for Zahra who demanded such treatment even at four years old. Asa was usually asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He barely stirred when Malcolm came in later to give his customary “I love you’s” and “good nights.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Dani quipped.

“Dani, come on.” Malcolm gave her a look as his hands came to rest at her hips, his fingers hooking in the waistband of her tiny pajama shorts.

The edges of his wife’s lips quirked up in the barest hint of a smile. “I know that was a while ago and we’ve come a long way since then, but I do wish I could’ve been your one and only, the way you were for me. It’s romantic, I know. But I remember falling in love with you and knowing no matter what, I could never feel this way about another person again.”

“ _Dani…_ ” Malcolm didn’t know what else to say and suddenly he felt transported back to that day at the Funeral Director’s Convention when he’d upset her and that was all he could say. He’d felt the same way she did back then. But Dani was always much stronger and braver than he ever was. When Dani realized how she felt, she embraced it whereas he ran from it. “I’m sorry. You might not have been my only but you were my one. There was never a moment that you were forgotten. It was always you.”

“I know, Bright.” His wife smiled sweetly as she cupped his face, gently scraping her blunt nails along his stubbled jaw before scrunching her nose cutely. “I guess, I’m just selfish that way. I wanted you all to myself–even then.”

“I love you.” Malcolm said unable to say anything else as Dani forever had the ability to render him speechless. He’d waited his whole life to feel wanted and every day she gave him tangible proof that he’d actually been waiting for _her_.

“I love you too. I’m going to bed, you comin’?”

“Yeah… later though. I have somethings to do.” Dani quirked a brow, undoubtably wondering what was so important as this was usually the time he’d try to finesse business. Malcolm wasn’t going to do that tonight. He had a lot on his mind. He had a lot to think about. “Work stuff…”

Dani nodded though she didn’t look entirely convinced.

“Don’t stay up too late, honey bun.” She kissed him lightly before heading in the direction of their upstairs master suite, her furry pink Louis Vuitton slippers–this year’s Mother’s Day gift from Zahra–slapping against the hardwood floor.

Malcolm smiled at the use of his favorite pet name but somehow he didn’t feel like he deserved it.

–––––––––––––––––––

Malcolm stood in the middle of his first floor study. This was usually where he did most of this thinking. Though it was usually for cases as he no longer used The Surgeon’s insight. 

Malcolm had worked too hard to build something that Martin could take away in an instant. Dani had worked too hard to coax him out of the fearful shell that he’d spent his entire life inside only for Martin to banish him back into it.

Staring out of the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the two acres their home sat on, Malcolm thought more about Dani. More specifically, what she’d done for him.

Though the two of them undoubtably got carried away with their stories to the kids, there was a certain amount of truth in the one she’d told them and his son was correct in that he had left Dani and made her sad.

Malcolm remembered taking his mother to task about how she’d made Dani feel back then. The way she’d manipulated him into making a mistake that could’ve cost him everything. He remembered his mother’s unrepentant words: _It wasn’t like I held a gun to your head. You could’ve dated whomever you liked._

At the time, Zahra had only been about five months old and after Dani had shared with him how she’d been made to feel less than and like an outsider, all he could think about was defending and protecting her. Malcolm hadn’t wanted to think about how he’d contributed to her feeling that way.

Truthfully, Malcolm never liked thinking about the person he was back then. He didn’t like to think of himself as a person capable of hurting a woman who’d given him everything but he had.

As easy as it was to blame his mother, he’d been just as toxic. 

Malcolm thought back to that time in the morgue long ago. He remembered the way his wife’s face lit up at a simple promise that he’d do better. That he wouldn’t treat _her_ the way he treated everyone else. He saw the hope in her eyes just as he’d seen the disappointment in them when he hadn’t been able to confess to her at the Taylor wedding.

Dani had expected more than he felt capable of giving then. Though Malcolm was about a hundred percent sure Dani hadn’t been crying out to the wind for him, he could imagine her hurt and confusion at his mixed signals. 

His wife was tough but underneath, she was incredibly soft. It hadn’t taken a lot back then for her to show him her heart. He’d seen it the first night he brought her tea after an especially hard case. 

Dani felt things just as deeply as he did–as their son did. She took things personally, even the things she couldn’t control. As much as it hurt to think about, Dani must’ve felt like it was _her_ who hadn’t done enough for him back then. The problem had been that she’d done more than he deserved and it was _he_ who felt unworthy.

Malcolm was so confused back then. He’d thought the first sign of physical affection meant he was wanted. He’d been that lonely–that starved for connection. He hadn’t realized that the connection he craved–one that filled and renewed all of his damaged, broken parts–he’d been building it all along. He hadn’t known that then but Dani had.

That was why he’d been her one and only because _she’d_ believed in that connection when he hadn’t been able to.

Malcolm sighed as he realized that he’d been pacing. He wanted a way to truly reaffirm his commitment to Dani–to his family. 

The kids saw the way he and their mother behaved every day. They saw the love they had for each other in their every interaction. It was easy to believe that he and Dani had always been this way–that their parents had always lived the fairytale they did now. A reality their kids had never known had now infected the one they did.

Asa, their sweet little empath believed that his Daddy had left his Mommy once, maybe there was a chance he’d do it again. Malcolm had to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to all of them that _this_ was all he’d ever wanted and far more than he ever believed he was capable of having. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he knew exactly how to do that.

––––––––––––––––––

Malcolm slipped into the master suite, careful not to disturb his wife. He knew he was being sneaky but being married to a detective, he sort of had no choice. 

He’d made the trip back out to the city to his family home early this morning, ignoring his mother’s bemused query of “Dear God, did Danika put you out?” in search of the Milton family vault. 

Malcolm slowly settled in next to Dani, hoping she was asleep and he’d avoided notice. Dani turned over, hitching a leg over him as she sometimes did when he didn’t awake clinging to her or splayed over her back. 

“You didn’t come to bed,” Dani murmured, her voice thick with sleep as she propped herself on an elbow to look at him. She hadn’t been and Malcolm would have to play this cool–he couldn’t risk giving himself away.

“I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Malcolm said smoothly. That was only half true as he really hadn’t been able to sleep after spending most of the night thinking about how to truly do better by his wife. 

Malcolm knew Dani would ask more questions as she hated when he stayed up wandering. Even if he couldn’t sleep, his wife always wanted him to rest–something he could never do on those nights before her when his mind and memories wouldn’t let him. 

Sensing the opportunity to create a diversion, Malcolm lightly ran his hand along her leg, pulling Dani toward him so that she straddled him. His smile widened, looking up at her as he took in the obvious surprise in her deep brown eyes at his impulsiveness.

“I think it’s funny how you assume you’re gonna get business after leaving me alone all night.” Dani gave him a dry look, a smile pulling at her lips.

“If you can believe it, I’m not interested in business,” Malcolm replied slyly. He had a plan to hopefully right all of his wrongs and this was how he would get to phase one.

Dani leaned forward, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead–the way she would check the kids for fever. “This can’t be _my_ husband. You feelin’ okay?”

Malcolm’s fingertips drifted beneath Dani’s white threadbare NYPD tee, running up and down the ridges of her spine. “I’m more than okay, actually,” he smirked as his hands drifted lower, lightly resting on her ass.

“You know the kids will be banging on the door in like five minutes, right?” Dani reminded him with raised brows, while freeing her curls from the bonnet she’d worn to bed last night, fluffing them out with her fingers. She was right. 

If Zahra and Asa didn’t hear the inspirational music alarm go off in the morning, they never failed to venture out across the hall to their room to investigate and also inquire about the status of breakfast.

Malcolm smirked. “In that case, I better make this quick then.”

“ _Bright! Oh my God!_ ” Dani’s eyes widened before throwing her head back, collapsing into giggles.

“That’s...not what I meant.” Malcolm said, laughing himself as he felt his cheeks heat. “But really? When have I _ever_ –“

Dani quickly covered his mouth with her hand as _her_ cheeks flushed. “I’m gonna stop you right there, Casanova. Get to the point.”

Malcolm gently removed her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. “I was thinking. What if we take the kids apple picking today?”

“You wanna reenact that orchard story?” Dani asked amusedly.

 _Not exactly._ “No…I mean, they had such a good time last year. I thought we could do it again, since we don’t have to work.”

“Okay,” Dani said softly, a smile reaching her eyes just as it crossed her lips. “Sounds like fun.”

His wife rolled off him but not before Malcolm caught her leg, hitching it over his hip as he leaned over her, “Speaking of fun…” 

“I should’ve known,” Dani laughed breathily as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer as she loved when his weight pressed into her.

“I am nothing if not consistent.” Malcolm whispered against her lips before parting them.

“Mommy! Daddy! When’s breakfast?” He clearly wasn’t the only one as the impatient voices of their kids from the other side of the door cut into _whatever_ was about to happen just now.

“ _Every time_ ,” Malcolm groaned into the crook of Dani’s neck, drawing her laughter.

––––––––––––––––––

Dani sat on a hay bale a few yards away, sipping spiced apple cider as she watched her husband and kids excitedly weave through the apple trees. 

After they’d filled the basket with apples currently sitting at her feet, she’d been content to watch Zahra and Asa along with Malcolm amuse themselves, chasing each other through the trees.

Dani smiled softly, still sometimes unable to believe that this was her life. She was someone who’d always been alone–someone who’d always gone it alone. She remembered not too long ago, she’d spend her days off from work in her apartment or somewhere quietly reading. It wasn’t a bad life and she’d been content but it wasn’t _this_. It wasn’t the happiness filling every inch, every crevice and chamber of her heart at seeing her loves being silly together–seeing their matching smiles.

It was funny, Dani had never needed anything or anyone–so she _thought_. She remembered when she’d first met Malcolm. She’d thought him weird and irritatingly cocky until she found him stumbling out of building rigged with explosives with an actual _hand_ in hand. Somehow she knew she needed to take care of him. Somewhere along the lines, needing to take care of him, turned into simply _needing_ him.

She needed his smirky smiles but also those real ones that showed his dimples and made his eyes crinkle. She needed that strange way his mind worked because she understood him when no one else did. She needed all those things he’d let her see in flashes–those things he hated about himself–so she could love them better. When she’d told him last night that she’d wanted him all to herself back then, she hadn’t been lying.

“We got more apples, Mommy,” Zahra said running towards her, her arms filled with said apples as she dropped them in the overflowing basket. 

“Oh my goodness, girl. What are we gonna do with all these?” Dani said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, squeezing her tight and kissing her pink cheeks as Zahra’s silver-bell laughter rang out happily. 

“I dunno but they’re from the top of the tree,” Zahra said proudly, looking up at Dani. Her ice blue eyes alight like her father’s.

“Like you, Mommy.” Asa supplied from his perch on Malcolm’s shoulders as the two of them made their way over to her. Malcolm grinned and she knew the purpose of this trip _had_ been about illustrating his point from last night. “Right, Daddy?”

She also knew her husband was up to something. Malcolm thought he was sneaky but he wasn’t. She heard his Bentley pull out of the driveway this morning and it didn’t escape her notice that they were the only ones at this orchard that doubled as a farm in the middle of September on a Saturday.

“Of course, buddy.” Malcolm smiled up at Asa the two of them scrunching their noses. Dani shook her head as her boys were impossibly cute.

Setting Asa on the ground, Malcolm smiled as their son made his way to over her, climbing into her lap, the place Zahra had just vacated moments before. Zahra instead choosing to sit next to Dani on the hay bale, busily digging through the rather large bag of apple flavored treats that she and her brother picked out upon arrival.

“I have a little confession to make. Picking apples isn’t the entire reason we’re here.” Malcolm said, softness overtaking his incredibly handsome face–the same face she saw in both of her kids.

Dani smiled knowingly, “I’m shocked.”

Malcolm tilted his head as his dark chestnut hair fell in his nearly translucent eyes, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. “How’d you know?”

“Bright, you think I can’t tell when you’ve got a scheme brewing in that big ol’ head of yours?” Dani knew her husband better than he knew himself. It didn’t take her long to connect the dots as soon as she heard him tip toe back into the room this morning.

“Well, you’re right–as _always_.” 

Dani smirked as it had taken him a while, but her husband was learning. “Go on…”

Malcolm dropped to his knees to be eye level with all of them. “I’ve actually been thinking a lot about everything that happened last night. I want you to know that the three of you mean more to me than _anything_ in this life or the next. Never did I believe that I would be gifted with such a perfect family.” 

Dani smiled, absolutely melting at her husband’s incredibly sweet words as she unconsciously tightened her hold on Asa–who had wedged himself underneath her chin. She remained silent, knowing her husband had more to say.

“Dani, I know in the past I wasn’t as good to you as I should’ve been, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t spend every single day being even better.” Dani watched as Malcolm fished a small wooden box out of the pocket of his navy trench coat. “So Danika Katheryn Powell, will you marry me…again?”

Dani’s brows met her hairline as her husband unveiled an absolutely beautiful Art Deco style ring with an emerald-cut emerald, bracketed by two round diamonds set on a diamond and platinum band. “Bright…I….” Dani breathed, feeling tears prickle the back of her throat. Shocked speechless and feeling not unlike the first time he proposed to her nearly five years ago.

“Ooh, pretty…” Zahra leaned in closer to get a better look, clearly impressed with her dad’s efforts. 

Malcolm winked at her before turning his attention back to his stunned wife. “I figured you’d react this way so allow me to explain. This ring is actually my grandmother’s. My grandfather gave it to her in 1920 on their fourth anniversary. Emeralds in particular are supposed to help you make choices from love and compassion so with this ring that has been in my family for well over a century, I want to show you–all of you–how committed I am to the choice I made to receive love and compassion from the only person who has ever given it to me.”

Dani sniffled, trying to get herself under control as her tears were now flowing openly. She didn’t cry much but even early on, Malcolm had a way of reaching inside of her heart and pulling loose everything she’d always kept hidden away.

“Good tears, Mommy?” Asa asked as he looked up at her. Her baby bear forever looking out for his Mommy.

Dani laughed though it undoubtably came out shaky and watery. “The _best_ tears, honey,” she responded, gently smoothing out Asa’s little furrowed brow with a fingertip.

“What do you say, Mama Bear? Wanna do this all over again?” Malcolm smiled her favorite smile, the one that was all dimples and mischief, promising endless possibilities. The one that reached his ice clear eyes and made them crinkle in the corners.

“Say yes, Mommy!” Zahra said playfully bumping her shoulder.

“Yes,” Dani smiled widely as she held out her trembling right hand as her left was currently occupied by a stack of four thin rings. Her platinum wedding band and three delicate sliver rings containing the birthstones of the three people she loved with everything she had and more than she could’ve ever imagined.

Malcolm slid the gorgeous vintage ring on her finger and Dani idly realized that she could actually wear this one without feeling the need to have her gun on her. Her engagement ring was extravagant to start but after Malcolm had it refurbished for their first anniversary, it could sort of be seen from space. This ring was more modest and in her opinion, entirely perfect.

Dani leaned in, kissing her husband softly. “Are we renewing our vows?” Truthfully, she wasn’t entirely sure what she had just said yes to.

Malcolm gazed up at her, his face boyishly earnest the same way it had been when he first told her that she could trust him. “We are…with only the two people who mean the most to us–the very best of us both.”

Their wedding had been an incredibly public affair that had been put on for all to see with over two hundred people in attendance. Malcolm wanted this to be about _them_ and them alone. He could think of no better place than a world away in Bali. 

He’d successfully completely phase one of his plan, now it was on to phase two.

**Author's Note:**

> As always MASSIVE thanks to @2amEuphoria who has heard many versions of this idea before helping me settle on this iteration of it. Thank you so much to everyone who reads my stories, I love writing them and it means the world that you'd take any amount of time out of your day to read whatever's been circling around in my brain at the moment.


End file.
